Disturbia
by bookworm412
Summary: When Matsuda is kidnapped by a group of Kira supporters, the rest of the task force are going to learn just how tough one puppy dog officer can be... Rating may go up.
1. The GPS has feelings, too

**Disturbia**

**Disclaimer:** _Thank your lucky stars, gods, or charms that I do not own Death Note. I fear that if I had, the main plot would be much, much, much more dark and sinister...Ohba and Obata...dear sensei's, please forgive me..._

_Prologue:_

With Aziawa and Matsuda:

'_Sugar, sugar, and...Oh, look! More sugar!_' Aizawa thought with an exasperated sigh. Grabbing two boxes of sugar cubes, he tossed them into the little red box hanging from his arm. The frustrated officer stood up from the crouched position he had taken to find and retrieve the only sugar cubes L found acceptable ("Other companies have two percent less sugar then the one I send you for. I work better on those."), and looked about to see if his young companion was back with the strawberries he had sent him to find.

Seeing no sign of the raven-haired young man, Aizawa sighed. 'Send him to get coffee from the break room; he's back in seconds; but a grocery store? He's probably off buying some fashion magazine.' He thought, heading out of the aisle to see if he could find his teammate.

"Aizawa-san!"

The voice of none other then Touta Matsuda rang out behind aforesaid cop. The smiling, cheerful, and downright giddy young man practically skipped up to Aizawa to proudly display his own box, which was full of boxes, bags, and random items.

"Matsu, be quiet!" Aizawa scolded, looking at Matsuda in an attempt to avoid the curious stares (and glares) they were getting from the people surrounding them. "You're causing a scene. What's all this? I sent you for strawberries, not the whole store!"

Matsuda looked slightly hurt, but appeared to get over it as he dug through his box, "I got the strawberries, and the cherries, and the shampoo for Misa Misa, and some Earl Grey tea for Watari, and some brownies for Mogi-san. I also got Mr.Yagami's favorite coffee, and Light's batteries for his watch, and the little panda cookies Ryuzaki likes so much, and th-"

"I get it, I get it!" Aizawa said, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. No wonder Mogi begged him to do the shopping with Matsuda! The man never shut up!

"So? Did you get the sugar cubes?" Matsu asked, trying to see into Aizawa's box.

"Yeah," Aizawa responded, shoving the near empty item into his arms. "Took me forever to find it, though."

Matsuda looked at the boxes, and then shook his head. "This won't last Ryuzaki more then three days. You have to get him at least five boxes, or he runs out to fast."

"You've done this before, get it yourself!" Aizawa snapped.

"Okay!" Matsu said cheerfully as he bent down, carefully balanced the boxes on his knees, and grabbed several more sugar cube boxes without even looking. Tossing them into the near empty box, Matsu got up and handed it to a stunned Aizawa.

"That's about it," Matsu said, pulling a piece of paper from the pocket of his coat. Aizawa noted the random writing styles, and regonized everyone's messy requests. "We just need to get a few boxes of cake mix, some ice cream, and that magazine with Misa's interview in it, then we're done!"

"Then lets go." Aizawa said, praying for this trip to end as he followed the human grocery GPS through the store.

No matter how hard he wanted to bang his head off the nearest can of soup, Aizawa knew he had to be here thanks to Watari and L's new buddy system. If anyone went out, someone else had to go for backup, no exceptions. So, instead of letting Matsuda get the groceries on his own, some other poor soul had to go and suffer; and since Watari, L, and ultimately, Light couldn't leave the building, the other three task members had to draw straws once ever week or so.

Soichiro usually went on his own free will, but after a few times, he had to take a break. So, the task was shoved onto Mogi. He barely talked, so he didn't complain much. Until something happened on the last trip out, something that involved them being mistaken as lovers, and Mogi refused to go out ever again. The poor guy had locked himself in a room, and eventually it took the combined efforts of Aizawa, Soichiro, and Light and a little help from L to pry open the door.

Misa was excluded from the whole case, as Matsuda said it would look sespious if they were seen shopping together ("I'm her manager, not her boyfriend!").

"Watch where you're going!"

An angry woman pushing him out of her way jolted Aizawa back to the present. He looked a little stunned, but then snapped out of it and quickened his pace to catch up to a humming Matsu. After a minute of awkward silence, Aizawa decided to start a conversation.

Even though he knew it would most likely never end.

"So...How's home life?" Aizawa asked with a slightly bored tone.

"Oh, it's...ah, it's fine!" Matsuda stammered. "How's...how's yours?"

"Good, it's good." Aizawa replied. "Yumi has show and tell this week. Eriko tells me she's going to bring in her doll, but had to bargain with her to stop trying to bring in me."

Matsuda giggled a bit. "Sounds like she misses you."

"Yeah..." Aizawa sighed. "I miss them too. A lot. I can't wait until we can all go home and forget all about this."

Matsuda grinned brightly as he rounded a corner to the practically abandoned frozen foods aisle. "Well, I bet you we'll have this Kira case all wrapped up, and over with before you know it!"

Looking over at his friend, Matsu noticed the frown and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What?"

"Matsuda, you know better then to talk about cases!" Aizawa scolded, as he found the ice cream, and opened the freezer door. "I swear; it's a miracle you even got to your position. What if someone heard you?"

"Sorry, Aizawa-san." Matsuda looked ashamed. "I should have thought before my actions. I apologize."

As Matsuda looked at his shoes in shame, the older man couldn't help but feel a little bad about getting mad at the guy. "Well, it could have been worse. Just try and use your head next time! Someone might have heard you!"

Matsuda looked up, shocked at first that someone other then Soichiro was defending him after he did something stupid. "O-of course! Thank you!"

"Jeez, don't get so worked up." Aizawa said, tossing some ice cream into his box as they went on their way to get out of the store and back to headquarters. "So, what do we have next to find?"

"Cake mix. I know where that is!"

"Then lead the way..."

The youngest of the pair laughed as they walked past a man holding a box of waffles, enjoying the fact that for once he had something he could do better then the others. It was a good feeling, and Matsuda was sure nothing could destroy the happiness he felt right then.

The man they walked past shifted his sunglasses, letting the mirror hidden in the lenses catch one last look at the retreating police. He chuckled as he placed the waffles back and pulled out his cell phone. As he speed dialed someone, and listened to the ring, he let out a hissed whisper,

"Easy prey..."

.:timeskip:halfanhour:.

Cars flashed by as Aziawa pulled his car into the Kira case headquarters parking lot, the street lights flickering and drawing moths like honey draws flies. A very tired Matsuda was passed out on the passengers seat woke with a start as the car came to a stop.

"Wha-? Wha's goin' on?" He stammered, his hands a flurry of motion as they attempted to fix the ruffled hair, crooked tie and wrinkled suit all at once.

"Nothing, Matsuda," Aziawa stated, attempting to hide a yawn as he got out of the vehicle. "Just hurry up and help me with the bags, and we can both go and get some sleep."

"I...you...okay..." Poor Matsuda could not get his brain to figure out where they were, or what he was doing with Aziawa in the first place. Aziawa couldn't help but give the younger man a playful thump upside the head to help him out.

"Ow! I'm comin'! I'm coming!"

The two men walked around to the back of the car and Aziawa popped the trunk as Matsuda watched the traffic with a large yawn. Aziawa gathered two of the three bags in the back, feeling he might as well let Matsuda carry something. Matsuda nodded as Aziawa made his way to the front doors, unconsciously looking up at the camera that Wateri was sure to be watching as the older gentlemen informed anyone still awake they were back.

"Hey! You two from around here?!"

Aziawa paused from climbing the stairs to look back at the person (apparently male) belonging to the voice.

A large delivery van had pulled up next to the car that Matsuda was next to with a bag and jug of milk. '_Carl's Catering_' was painted onto the side neatly, and a young man wearing a navy blue baseball cap was leaned out the passenger window.

"Yes, why?" Aziawa called back, setting one of the bags down and resting his hand on the door handle.

"Do you think one of you could give me and my buddy here a few directions?" He answered, looking a bit sheepish. "We've got to get to a party, and we're already late as it is. Wasted time comes out of our paycheck, if you know what I mean."

Matsuda looked from the man to his teammate. "Aziawa!" He yelled, waving the hand holding the milk. "Go on ahead, I've got this!"

"Okay." Aziawa replied, pushing open the door and grabbing the bag he almost left behind. "But be quick, I'm taking Mogi home, and you're his replacement!"

With that, Aziawa made his way into the building, not knowing the danger that he was about to leave Matsu to face on his own, not knowing that the clueless young detective was about to prove just what he was worth to the team.

And not knowing that his young friend was very, _very_ forgetful.

With Matsuda:

The youngest(next the genius Light) task force member watched as his friend walked into the building, the walked over to the van.

"So, where do you need to go?" Matsuda asked cheerfully, in spite of the fact he was half asleep on his feet and really wanted a coffee.

"Well, we need to get to the Yotsuba building, and fast. Any ideas?" He young man asked hopefully, looking at Matsuda with big puppy dog eyes.

'_He can't be any older the Light._' Matsuda noted as he rambled off directions to the large building about twelve blocks away. '_And he looks like a foreigner...could he be here for that new collage that opened last year? He seems to understand Japanese very easily..._'

"Oh, that's all?" The boy stated, looking shocked at how close he was to the building he was looking for He smiled and nudged his partner. "Wow, Bobby, we were closer then we thought!"

"Yeah." The other boy was also wearing a cap, this one red and was checking his watch a lot. "Speed it up, John, we gotta go!"

"Oh, alright..." The boy, John, said before turning back to Matsuda. "I'm so thankful for your help! Please, let me give you something from the back as a reward."

"It's al-alright, really, I should be going..." Matsuda started, but John had already hopped out and was dragging him to the back of the van. Had Matsuda been more alert, he might have noticed that they were now hidden from the camera.

But being tired, the young man didn't notice, and blindly followed.

"So, what would you like? We have a chocolate cake that could _knock you out_!"

Matsuda, however tired, wasn't stupid enough to miss the tone of voice, and dodged to the side as something whistled past his head. He hit the ground, dropping the milk and bag, both of with crashed to the ground along with him. Matsuda rolled slightly, ended up on his knees, and reach for his gun. When his hands meet nothing but air and then the fabric of his pants, Matsuda remembered where his gun was.

In Aziawa's car, along with his wallet, badge, everything and anything he could use to defend himself.

"Shi- ohhh..." Matsuda began, but was cut off as a large, heavy, and solid metal flashlight connected with his head and he slumped to the ground like a puppet who's strings had been cut mid performance.

Quickly, the two men who had been sitting in the back of the van gathered the limp officer up and tossed him unceremoniously into the back. 'John' sneered and hopped in after them.

"God damn, he's an idiot! Dave, hit the gas and go. We need to get out of here quickly!"

"Already on it, dumbass..."

As the van sped off into the night, the milk was slowly spreading out in a large white lake on the otherwise black pavement. The one magazine Matsuda had bought, the one containing the newest Misa Misa interview, slowly absorbed the milk, disfiguring the picture of the beautiful blonde teenager on the front.

_A/n:_ Okay...I need to get this off my chest now. I'm one of the biggest Matsu fans around, and I am shocked more people don't write about him. He's like an adorable puppy, only with a gun...and dumber . (fan...right...)

But, I've been absolutely horrified by the only story I can think of with him as the main Character, and I tried soo hard to stop myself from putting myself through this, and my friends have also tried to stop me...But the cards have been cast, and there is no turning back. So, weather you stay with me until the end, or leave this story behind as the terror it is, I thank you for reading this far.

Review if you wish,

-M-


	2. The truth hurts, and so do flashlights

_The truth hurts...so do flashlights_

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned DN, I don't think L would have been in it at all...Mello and Matt would have stolen the scene...and Aizawa would have gotten a haircut a lot sooner...and Matsuda would magically lose his shirt...every three seconds..._

With the Afro...Aizawa:

_Beep!_

"Come on! It's me!"Aizawa shouted, slamming his fist against the solid metal door to the task forces main operation room. _'Why? Why me!? I always have trouble with the damn door...Hell, Matsuda gets in here faster then I do!'_

Aizawa grumbled some swears as he dug through his pockets to see what he forgot this time. "Spare change?...nope. Badge? No...Hey! What the-?" Just as Aizawa found an old screw buried at the bottom of his pockets, the door slid open and Mogi and Soichiro barreled past him, guns at the ready and worried expressions plastering their faces. They didn't give any notice to the very shocked, and very clueless, Aizawa who stood like a deer in headlights holding the little metal object.

"Aizawa!"

Said man turned to the voice of his chief's son. Light, still handcuffed, was dragging a very still faced L behind him as he worked his way over to his father's friend.

"Light? What's going on?!" Aizawa asked. Light just looked at him with a horrified expression.

"Why didn't you stay with him!?" Light wispered harshly, before looking away and watching the doors to outside worriedly.

"Wha-?" Aizawa began, only to be cut off by L.

"Aizawa-san, where is Matsuda?"

"Uh, he-he's outside, giv-giving directions to some kids...Wh-why?" Aizawa was as lost as he was in the grocery store. What was everyone going on about?!

"N-" L began, but was silenced as a very worried looking Soichiro burst through the door. Aizawa looked at him, wondering why in the hell he looked like someone had been ki-

_'Oh! no...'_ Aizawa looked at them, horrified about what they were about to say.

"Dad!" Light yelled, even though he was only three feet away.

"He's gone...They got Matsuda..." The oldest member in the room wispered, looking at the floor in shame. "Couldn't even see the van..."

Light looked horrified. "What?! You can't be serious!"

"They are very serious, Yagami-kun." L said, his thumb resting on his lower lip. He looked up at one of the many cameras surrounding them. "Watari? Would you please located the vehicle that left with Matsuda?"

The intercom system beeped into life as Mogi came in. "As you wish, L."

"Thank you," L said, then turned back to the group. "Mogi-san, did you find anything?"

The quiet man just shook his head, looking at his feet sadly. "His badge and gun are in Aizawa's car."

L sighed. "Yes, that's not surprising. He does tend to get easily distracted...Yagami-san, Mogi-san? Would you please try and hunt down the van? Watari is locating it right now, and it would be best if you two were out there to respond quickly."

The two men nodded and left quickly, leaving the two geniuses and a very emotional confused Aizawa. "Matsu...gone?" He asked, looking at L.

L nodded, dragging Light behind him as he went back to his computer. "It appears Matsuda has been kidnapped. For what reason, we don't know yet. Aizawa, did you get a good look at the people in that van?"

"No...not really, they were to far, and the only one I could see was wearing a dark blue baseball cap. He was white, and young, maybe Light's age, give or take a year." Aizawa supplied, inwardly killing himself with all manner of objects for not paying better attention.

"Well, it's a start." Light sighed, as he started to take notes on his computer, his fingers tapping away. "Anything else? Anything at all?"

"Um...I kinda noticed he had a weird accent...maybe an American?" Aizawa stuttered, feeling like he was being interrogated for kidnapping his teammate, not trying to help find him.

Light looked thrilled. "That can help us narrow it down."

L looked at his computer thoughtfully. "Yes..."

The intercom beeped. "L?"

"Yes, Watari? Have you found it?"

"Yes, traveling Southwest. Towards the airport."

"Thank you. Please have Mogi and Yagami-san informed."

"Of course." With that, the intercom clicked off.

L turned back to Aizawa. "Well, it looks like you're stuck here for now."

"What?!" Aizawa yelled. "Why can't I help Mogi and Soichiro?"

L looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We do have a system, and unfortunately, I don't think you're partner will be able to make it tonight."

Matsuda:

"Ugghh..."

Pain...blurry vision...something black covering his eyes...something in his mouth...floor...moving?...Noise?...Voices?

"...gotten the other one..."

"...Kira...Proud?..."

"...Afro..."

Matsuda woke to the uncomfortable feel of laying on something hard and cold. His hands and ankles were bound, his eyes blindfolded, and his mouth gagged. For a moment, Matsuda struggled against the bonds, wondering what the hell was going on.

He remembered all to clearly when the hard surface beneath him was suddenly gone, then back with a vengeance. As Matsuda smashed his forehead against the cold metal, he decided with stunning wit that he was on the floor of a moving vehicle. Most likely a van from the way he was laying.

_'Van...okay, that helps...but why? How? When?' _Matsuda wondered, thinking as hard as he could. '_Did I get drunk? No...I was out with Aizawa getting supplies for Head Quarters...fell asleep...then...'_

Suddenly, something hard slammed into the side of his head. Matsuda bite down on whatever filled his mouth, groaning in pain.

"Well, look at that! Sleeping beauty woke up!"

"Stop that!"

"Be quiet pipsqueak!"

Matsuda listened with interest, trying to figure out who these two arguing voices were. The first was male, voice full of rage and sarcasm, the second a female with a soft and stubborn whisper.

"Both of you, knock it off! How would Kira feel, knowing those doing his bidding are nothing but bickering children?!" A new voice stepped in, full of power and control. Obviously the leader.

Matsuda froze. '_That voice...John...oh, shit!' _The memories came back in a flood, ever little detail coming back to him like a slap in the face, as if to tell him what a fucking idiot he'd been. Every little mistake, every fucking one, could have been avoided, should have been avoided! Matsuda clenched his eyes closed tightly(which was totally pointless, due to the blindfold), then gave himself one good head bang off the floor before just letting it rest there.

Add a headache to his problems...

A cold hand wrapped itself in his hair, then dragged Matsuda's head off the floor so quickly that Matsu gave a muffled scream in pain.

"What's wrong, 'Matsuda'?" John hissed, practically pressing his lips into Matsuda's right ear.

If Matsuda had the ability to talk, he would have been cursing his luck and begging death to take him then and there.

He'd. Been. Such. A. God. Damn. Idiot!!

He should have been smarter, should have had Aizawa stay for backup, should have brought his gun, his phone, anything that would have helped him! All he had were the clothes on his back, and the lack of a brain in his head. He should have just let Aizawa deal with these guys...

_'NO!' _Matsuda thought angrily at himself. '_No, then Aizawa would have been taken instead of me. It's better this way...Aizawa's got a wife and a kid. He has something to live for. All I have is my damn goldfish, and he's as good as gone...I suppose it's a lot better that it's me.I'm not that important...'_

Matsuda's pity party was cut short when his face was slammed once more into the floor. He banged his nose hard. Hard enough to make it bleed, but not enough to break it. Hey, the little things count!

"Listen to me, you little fuck. This really ain't the time for you to be daydreaming!" Someone, not John this time, hissed in his ear. This was the male who'd been fighting with the girl.

"Anger, please let go of our guest." John obviously hadn't gone anywhere. "We do want to have some fun with him, do we not?"

Matsuda froze. _'Fun?! What do they mean?' _Matsuda felt his body tense up when something came towards him as the van turned. A sharp crack to the head informed him the damn flashlight hadn't gone far either. Someone grabbed it and took it away from the bump now growing on that side of his head.

"Matsuda, we're going to be playing some games. You like games, don't you?" John asked, running a hand down Matsuda's cheek. Matsuda couldn't help but flinch at the intimate contact. They weren't going to...were they?

John continued, still rubbing Matsuda's cheek. "We've been dying to play this game, but we had to wait for just the right person to come along. And lucky for you, you happened to fit! Doesn't that make you feel special?"

_'Um...no!'_

"This is a game of endurance, Matsuda-san. We're going to see how long you can stand up to us and refuse to release the task forces location and members. Have you ever watched Fear Factor, Matsuda?"

Matsuda figured he wanted an answer, and just subtly shook his head. He noticed someone was still holding his hair as he did this, pulling his hair in return.

"Oh, to bad...You'll be getting a good close up view of how hard that show really is. For now we'll keep it a surprise! Isn't that exciting?"

"We're almost there. Better start getting ready, you guys, we need to be fast." The boy from the drivers seat spoke up.

"That's fortunate! You did good time, buddy. Anger, would you do the honors?"

With that, the damn flashlight had yet another date with the back of Matsuda's skull.

_A/n:_ Oh, the glorious job of the flashlight. It gets to date at least a part of that glorious body...sigh, now of only the whole thing were for sale...anyway...I wonder if I'll bring the flashlight back throughout this thing...I've grown to love the damn thing(You are only in your second chapter and finding favorites in objects?!)

Okay, I wrote the line that L says to Aizawa at the end of his bit, and even I wanted to strangle the damn little guy for it. I feel bad for writing it like that, but I can honestly see L being a bit of a jackass and saying that like it was a very obvious thing...which it kinda is.

So, we learn about the plans of our kidnappers! Isn't that nice! I'm telling you now that I'm nearly 100 sure that there will be no rape (Yeah, Matsu!), but I think that a few of you will be wishing that's what had happened after I get through with our beloved puppy dog. I'm going to owe him a lot of cookies...

I could always try and dress up as him for Halloween! Then I'd feel a little better...

Anyway, I love you all, and wish you a happy Thanksgiving from here in Canada!

-M-


	3. The Fires of Fear are Stroked

_The fires of fear are stroked_

**Disclaimer:** _Thank you so much for the reviews! You make me very happy! But, luckily for all you L, Matsu, Light and...well, anyone in that series, fans, I make no profit off this. Although, if you wish to do something under the table, I am trying to buy some face paints..._

Hello! Sorry for the wait, people! I'm so sorry! This first bit with Misa is dedicated to my awesome reviewer Threshie, who got to pick out who started this chapter! Yeah!

So, enjoy and don't beat me up to badly!

Misa Misa enters stage left:

Misa stared at the ceiling as she tried to get back to sleep.

She'd been doing this for at least an hour. She had been doing this for nearly an hour so far after a police cruiser had driven down the street outside her open window, the sound of its siren bouncing off the buildings and into her bedroom. Sadly, no matter how hard Misa twisted and turned, she simply could not force herself back into her pleasant dreams.

Misa sighed loudly and sat up.

'_No, no! This won't do! I need sleep! I have a photo shot tomorrow...'_ Misa thought as she got up and sauntered over to the window, leaning gently on the little ledge. The city was so nice at night in her opinion. The buildings cast an almost heavenly glow on the streets, and the air was so nice this time of year. Misa sighed as she remembered when she could walk the streets without a task force babysitter.

'_Although, Matsuda is alright to have around. He goes off a distance to let me have some space..._' Misa reminded herself. No, if she could choose anyone to walk with other then Light, it was Matsu. He was a good man.

"Oh! Light-kun!" Misa gasped, thinking about him at last. He could help her sleep! He was always so nice, listening to her when she needed to talk, and she knew he really did love her. He just had an odd way of showing it.

'_Light-kun can help me get to sleep! He's so smart, I'm sure he'll know something that can help. Maybe he'll give me a hug...? No, that won't help me sleep, I'll be up all night if he does that.'_ Misa giggled happily at the thought, hugging herself and leaning back against the wall. Thinking about Light always made her happy. '_But, that darn Ryuzaki is there...and he talks soo much.._.' Misa pouted at this thought, then smirked a little as she really thought about it. _'...But that will put me to sleep for sure...it puts everyone else to sleep, too._'

Misa thought about it for another minute, then quickly ran a hairbrush through her hair. Light was sure to be up, he always was, and she didn't want to go downstairs looking like a fool. She did a twirl in front of her mirror, wondering if Light would appreciate her cute little nightdress, then made her way out of her rooms and to the elevator.

Misa started humming and rocking back and forth on the heels of her bare feet as she waited for the elevator to make its way up to her. '_Who else is down there?_' She wondered. '_Well, Mogi and Mr. Yagami were here when I went to bed, so Matsuda or Aizawa would have filled in for one of them by now._' Misa secretly hoped it was Matsuda. He didn't scare her as much as everyone else.

The elevator tinged, shocking Misa out of her own head, and back into the real world. She scrambled into it, and quickly pushed the button that took her to the headquarters hideout. The elevator music was just as terrible as a hotels, and Misa guessed it was L's way of saying go away.

But Misa was on a quest! She would not turn back, no matter what! Girl power all the way.

The elevator doors slid open and she got out happily, looking around the room to find Light. He was tapping away at his computer again, what for, Misa didn't care. Ryuzaki sat next to him, leaning over him like a hawk. Misa scowled a little bit at that. If L suddenly went gay...

Misa shivered as the mental images came through, and tried to distract herself by seeing who else was here.

That worked wonders.

Why was Aizawa the only one here? Had he sent someone to go get coffee? Why did he look so sad then? And why was Light looking so nervous? Why hadn't L died of sugar high?

"Um...Hi, Light!" Misa said cheerfully. They all needed it, by the looks of it.

"Wha-...Misa?" Light looked at her over his shoulder(and L's at the same time), looking a little surprised to see her there. "What's wrong?"

"I...um...I couldn't sleep..." Misa sighed, blushing a little as all three of them looked at her curiously. Maybe she should have put on some pants...

"Oh, well, I'm sorry but I don't have time to help you right now." The usual stone faced Light was back again as he turned away from her and back to his computer. "Something has come up, but maybe Aizawa could help you?"

Aizawa looked up at him, still looking depressed, but somehow pissed at the same time.

Misa immediately shook her head, not wanting to trouble the obviously already troubled man. "No, no! I'm fine, really! Matsu-kun told me that warm milk helps, so I'll just..." Misa trailed off. Something she had said had struck a cord.

Light had gone ramrod straight in his chair, but didn't turn around. Ryuzaki coughed a little and set the cup of coffee he was drinking down. He'd swallowed to fast, it appeared. But Aizawa had looked at her for a moment, his eyes full of pain, and had he not been a man, he looked like he would have been crying his eyes out right then. Then he'd looked at his feet, his posture downcast along with his mood.

Misa looked around at them. What had she not been informed of? Why were they all acting so odd? What had she said?

Then it hit her, because if there was one thing Misa wasn't, it was stupid.

"What happened to Matsuda?" She wispered, looking at them with big eyes.

Light and L looked at each other, then at the unmoving Aizawa. "Aizawa," L stated, tossing a few more sugar cubes into his coffee. "Would you please take to her rooms and explain the situation. You seem to need something to do."

Misa glared at L. He was being mean, she could tell. Aizawa, still looking at his feet, got up slowly and walk towards Misa. ", please follow me..."

"Aizawa-san! Where is Matsuda?!" Why wouldn't they tell her what was going on? They never told her the whole story! This was unfair!

"I'll tell you as we go..." Aizawa gently gripped her arm and lead her back towards the elevator. Misa just stared at him in horror.

"What? What happened? Is Matsuda okay? Where is he? Where are the others? Tell me what happened!" Misa screamed, tugging out of the man's grip. "WHERE IS MATSU!?!"

"Misa, please! Calm down!" Light said, looking at his girlfriend in worry. She was losing it, looking close to tears.

"Then tell me what happened!" Misa yelled at him. Her heart was fluttering painfully. She was scared, so scared for Matsuda. He was to good to be ki-

", please, I'll explain everything." Aizawa stated, finally breaking out of the downtrodden look and staring at her in shock.

"Then explain!" Misa snapped at him.

"Mi-" Light started, only to be cut off by L.

"He's been kidnapped." The detective declared in an almost bored tone, stirring his coffee slowly, and stared at the screen in front of him.

"He...wha-....oh my god..." Aizawa managed to grab Misa's arm before she hit the floor as her knees gave way.

'_Matsu...kidnapped? No, No! They must have something wrong...Matsu-san would never let that happen...but...Light-kun wouldn't lie to me...and he didn't deny it...' _Misa's thoughts were all over the place, nothing but mush as her mind played tricks on her and flashed memories of the man Misa had come to view as a brother she'd never had.

The way he laughed when she had made fun of the other task members when they had sat off to the side of their first outing as manager and star. The way he blushed when Misa's makeup crew had flirted with him. The way he smiled. The way he talked to her like she was a real person. The way he listened to what she had to say. The way he treated her like someone special, even if he knew she was in love with someone else. The way he had raised an eyebrow when she did something odd.

Then her mind switched the images cruelly. Her parents, dead and bloody on the floor. Her feet, drenched in their blood. Her hands uselessly trying to bring life back to them...Matsuda replacing them, blood pouring from his throat, his usual shining dark brown eyes dull and lifeless. Blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he died in her arms like her mother...

Misa looked at the floor blankly, her mind crowded with images of her friend dead, and even the fact that Aizawa was shaking her, she simply couldn't snap out of the trance she was in. Her eyes were watering when Light took Aizawa's place, gently calling her name, but at that moment, she couldn't think.

All she could do was sob into her boyfriends chest, begging him to find her friend.

Quickly.

Because, if there was one thing Misa Amane wasn't, only one damn thing;

It was stupid.

.:PoorMisaMisa...SheIsSuchANiceGirl:.

L takes the cake:

L simply was not impressed.

First, Matsuda allowed himself to be kidnapped. Kind of the idiots fault, but really no use in blaming the victim at this point. It would get them no where. Then, Aizawa had been no help. He'd have been more active as a log. At least then he could grow something. Now he was stuck to being around a sobbing girl. Misa's crying was hurting his ears.

L just wanted to go back and work, but the damn handcuffs were preventing him from doing that. It had been nearly half an hour since they had last had a sighting of the van. It had slipped into an underground parking lot, and hadn't come out since. Aizawa, being no help here, was sent to watch the cameras with Watari so that if the people or person he'd seen came out in another car, he could point them out.

Unfortunately, no Aizawa to comfort Misa meant that Light had to do it, which meant L was stuck far to close to her then he wished.

Now, L wasn't emotionless. He was human, and the whole 'Human Emotions' thing came with the deal. He did care that Matsuda was gone, and that Misa was going through an mental breakdown, but not as much as he should be. L didn't like to get to close to people, because people are the reasons that other people are injured, mentally, emotionally, or sometimes physically. Friends did nothing but stab you in the back you in order for them to get ahead, and L had learned that from experience.

Because, really, where else would he have gotten the names Eraldo Coil and Deneuve?

Sadly, the Kira case called for close contact with the group he was working with, even if they weren't really the best for the job. All of them were annoying, all of them were loud (yes, even Mogi had his clumsy moments. They just always seemed to include something that left a ringing sound in your ears for hours after.), and most, two in particular, were down right insane. L simply could not understand Matsuda and Misa.

Mainly Matsuda.

The young officer appeared to have been touched by angels and seemed to have a bit of a glow around him. He was on a plane of existence of his own, where nothing could affect him. He was naive and gullible, easily conned into anything. L suspected that he could convince Matsuda that he had Aids, and Matsuda would say sorry!

It bothered him.

How could the man be a good officer if he went into spirals of depression over every mistake? If one of the team died trying to save him now, the idiot would never forgive himself. This now became a difficult decision for L.

If he sent the team in a mad rush to find their lost teammate and once got hurt, Matsuda would be to guilty to do anything. Then again, he couldn't give up on Matsuda and stick to the Kira case, or the rest of the team would desert him. This was like the towers of sugar he played with. One false move, and the whole thing collapsed, but if you did it correctly, it turned out wonderfully.

Then, there was the fact that it was Matsuda that had been taken. The idiot who was always trying to hard. L remembered just last month when Matsuda had gotten some bad burns from his coffee. He'd fallen asleep at the computer, watching the news with Mogi, and his arm had tipped the paper cup when he'd started to drift off. He'd burned his left thigh, and ruined a good pair of pants.

Matsuda was an odd one, L had decided. Something about the forgetful and clumsy young man made everyone around him want to protect him. He had a talent that not many picked up on, but all succumbed to. He dealt in people like a baker dealt in dough. He could spend five minutes with practically anyone, and they'd be wrapped around his finger like string.

L didn't care about Matsuda. He was an expandable, an add on. L didn't mean that he would throw the idiot into something that would surely get him killed to get rid of the annoying chatter. No, that was like throwing out the other pens in the packet. You didn't need them right then, but maybe you would later. Unfortunately, if it really came down to something that L would either have to lose Matsuda or risk everything, Matsuda was screwed. But for now, he'd do his best to get the dork back.

Because, as much as L would argue against it, he was....slightly...sad about the thought of losing Matsuda....only slightly....

L sighed dramatically, and poked at his panda bear cookies. Somehow, he just wasn't hungry.

.:Aww...SuckItUpL...:.

Flashback of...when?:

_'"Hey, Touta?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why is the sky blue?"_

_The little boy turned his head to look at the girl who asked him the silly question. She was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest looking up at the clear blue sky above her with fascination. Her black hair was done up in two pretty black buns on the sides of her head and her big brown eyes alight with curiosity._

_Touta smiled and shrugged._

_"I donno...guess it just wants 'ta..."_

_The girl looked thoughtful. "Oh...I like blue!" She exclaimed, pointing at her blue dress with a butterfly stitched on the left side, over her heart._

_"Yea, I know. That's why you got that dress." Touta giggled, getting to his feet unsteadily. "Come on. It's time for lunch, and Shin is feeling better. Maybe he can come out and play after."_

_The girl sighed. "You think? He looked really bad this morning...I wonder if he'll get better..."_

_Touta grinned and helped the girl to her feet. "He'll be fine! You'll see."_

_The girl's smile brightened the boy's heart as they went into the house. He loved to make people smile. They looked better with one._

_But some smiles don't last.'_

Heeerrreee's Matsu:

Matsuda groaned, shifting uncomfortably as his mind tried to wake up properly. The back of his head was pounding, like some little kid had decided to use it as a drum and the throbbing pain in produced made him wince with every throb. He tried to bring his hand up to check how bad it was, but the cords tied around his wrists prevented that.

'_Oh, yeah..._' Matsuda thought sadly, remembering the events once more. _'...that's why it's so dark...' _

The ground rumbling under him wasn't very nice, and it was making his headache worse then before and bringing to light how numb his legs were, shoved into his chest like that. Matsu shoved his feet out from the position they'd been in and was surprised when his foot meet resistance. He moved his head up, to test and was only slightly surprised to find this was also blocked. This space was way to cramped to be the van. This had to be somewhere or something else.

_'Think, Matsu! Think!' _Small space....cramped...kidnapped...

Matsuda would have burst out laughing if he could. He was in the trunk of a car! This was so Cliche it hurt! This was the big screen coming real, and soon he'd bet that some cop cars would start wailing behind him, the bad guys would be caught, and Matsuda would go back to HQ, get a verbal beating for all of the task force members (maybe even Misa), then he'd go home, feed his goldfish and sleep for a year.

Matsuda knew the chance was slim, but hey, if it calmed him down...

Matsuda awkwardly started kicking his legs against what he considered to be the way out. Maybe that would get attention of some passerby...

But when the car stopped at a screeching halt, Matsuda put his legs down to the position before, and feign unconscious. The blindfold made his ears extra sensitive as he listened to the sound of footprints, then the sound of a key in the lock.

Someone started talking as the trunk slid open. "So, how we gonna move him?"

_'That's the guy that swore at me...jackass...'_

"I don't know...He looked a lot lighter when you and Pride had him..."

_'Great...someone new!'_

"Well, you're going to have to help, dude. The other's won't be here until later tonight."

"Alright."

As a large pair of hands griped his biceps, Matsuda did something that most would find stupid and reckless. He found it entertaining and exhilarating.

He kicked both his feet in the direction the hands came from, where the male voice had spoken from, and where he wanted to cause the most damage. Hopefully, there would be enough force behind his kick to knock one of them out...or at least inform them he wasn't deadweight. The crunching sound and the scream of pain from under his shoe told Matsuda that he'd gotten what he wanted.

"Holy shit!" The new guy screamed, footsteps quickly stumbling away.

Matsuda's legs fell roughly on the hard metal of the outside of the vehicle as the dumbass who grabbed him cussed like a sailor.

"You deal with that!" He yelled, kicking at Matsuda's legs, but missed and practically broke his ankle on the hard metal. "Fuck!"

Matsuda heard labored breathing and an awkward shuffle going farther, and farther away from him. Yeah...he'd done it. Matsuda was having a little party in his head, where he was doing the Funky Chicken and the Electric Slide to some cheesy inspirational music. Man, just kicking the guy felt great!

His little party was once again cut short when something metal was slammed against the side of his head. Matsu froze in fear as he heard the rough click sound that came with it.

"You feeling brave now?" The voice asked, cocky, but practically quivering with fear.

Matsuda was sweating buckets now. _'A gun...holy shit....he's got a gun!'_ Normally, Matsuda wouldn't panic like this with a gun pressed to his head (Yeah, 'cause that happens so often to him...) but with the metal shaking like that against his cheek, he was afraid the kid holding it would pull the trigger in fear.

He'd say something...but, you know, it's kinda hard to say anything around the gag in his mouth...

"N-now...I'm going to untie your legs, al-alright?!" God, the kids voice was trembling. Matsuda felt a little bad for scaring him so much...but, hey, the young guy should grow a pair, he had the gun!

Matsuda nodded, his eyes squeezed tight when he felt the metal next to his head tremble. _'Shit...have to be careful or this could end up as a bit of a mess...' _Matsuda had a inner laugh at the thought of how hard it would be to clean his blood and guts out of the trunk.

And to think, his parents used to complain about how much of a mess he made in the kitchen.

Matsuda felt the metal shake hesitantly before it was removed from his face. Trembling hands where then tugging forcefully at the bindings around his ankles, obviously trying to get out of the way quickly. He was pulling hard enough to cause some pain when the bindings dug into Matsu's legs. Out of reflex, Matsuda shifted in a vain attempt to loosen the discomfort.

"Yeeaa!" The kid screamed, his high pitched scream so loud Matsuda wondered if the dead were going to pop up and complain. The sound of feet scrambling and then a thud made Matsuda sigh. His 'kidnapper' had tripped.

This was too easy...

Matsuda shifted again, and this time, the boy was silent. Matsuda wondered if he was going to be let out or get shot. He groaned as a cramp started to form in the back of his knees. 'Either or would be fine...' He thought, a bit testy now that he was in a bit of pain. Matsuda tried to say something about this situation to the kid, but, as his mouth was forced open with some sort of fabric, nothing much came out.

CRACK!

Matsuda actually screamed a bit when the sound of gunfire went off. He was shot! He was dying! He didn't want to die! But he was going to! He was shot! He was shot! He was dying! He was...

He was perfectly fine....

"Shut up!" The boy's voice was stronger now, more confident now that he'd fired the gun. Funny how he got confidence from nothing but a metal killing machine...but, then again, some people get courage from a can. Matsuda shut up and listened, like his school teachers had tried to teach him. If only they had some fire power...it worked!

"Now, if you make one false move, place one foot out of line, I swear you're going to find yourself full of lead! We may lose you, but we still know who your partner is...you're an expandable, dude, so you better fucking listen!!" The kid was still scared, but he acted like a big boy...how sweet...

_'Aizawa....' _Matsuda thought in fear. _'They can still get Aizawa-san...crap...I have to listen, for his sake...' _Matsuda sighed, slumping down

"Now, I'm going to finish untying you, so stay still." Matsuda wanted nothing then to take the owner of that voice and stick him in an elementary school the way he was acting. Yeah, an elementary school would work...one taught by evil old ladies with A-K 47's and sharp nails...

Matsuda thought about what the kid had demanded and decided he would listen, because it was in his best interest.

But, still, Matsuda couldn't help but spreading his ankles, as the kid was getting to his feet and Matsuda prayed he was looking the other way, to tighten the knot. Why make it easy?

A/n: Okay! I did it!! I have not given up on this, and I most likely never will. I'm just slow and suffering school right now. I'm starting to slip below my usual marks (Math has plummeted) and I need to work really hard now, so you may have to wait awhile. But, hopefully I'll started getting things sorted out!

On the topic of the story, I've decided that each chapter will open with some one new from the Task force each time. Any suggestions? Anyone you people really want to see? Go ahead, and I'll see what I can do!

Sorry for any character personality slashing. Hopefully I haven't killed any one's characters yet...It'll happen...

Review if you feel like, I really don't care much.

Milli-Chan


	4. Long Talks and Little Answers

_Long talks and little answers_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own, but Matsuda has managed to remain conscious for an entire chapter switch!_

_Soichiro Yagami is reporting:_

Red light.

Green light.

Red light.

Green light.

Red light...

Soichiro slammed his fist into the dashboard, glaring angrily at the traffic lights that seemed to want to stop any chances they had to find that damn van. Mogi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then leaned against the steering wheel, a sad expression on his face. He never talked much anyway, but the tall officer had been practically mute ever since Matsuda had gone missing.

Soichiro, on the other hand, had said some things that he would shove a bar of soap into Light's mouth if he ever heard him say something like that.

Four hours since Matsuda had gone. Three hours since they located the abandoned van and had informed the actual police. Thirty minutes since they were informed that they were going to have to stay the night at the task force building, in case the kidnappers intended to follow them.

"...agami-san?"

Soichiro turned his head sharply, and nearly broke his neck with the whiplash that gave him. He'd feel that in the morning. "Yes, Mogi?" He asked, rubbing his neck tenderly.

"Should we go back now?... It's getting late..." Mogi mumbled, looking at the road with a hurt and broken look.

Soichiro frowned, then noticed the time.

12:54

"Yes...I think it's time to head in. I don't think we'll be able to find anything this late at night." Soichiro sighed, although his internal justice system was having a fit about leaving this to early, but they had been driving around for hours, and he and Mogi had been tired already. Really, they had no choice. They would be no help to Matsuda like this.

Matsuda... The name even hurt now. Mr. Yagami would never let the younger man know, for fear of hurting his pride, but Soichiro felt a need to protect him. Seeing Matsuda mixed up in this, was like seeing Sayu quiet and depressed. It just didn't seem right.

Soichiro looked out the window as Mogi phoned the task force's main phone to inform the group they were heading back. As he looked out at the passing flashes of light from the street lamps, his blurry eyes caught sight of something that made his heart leap to his throat.

An elderly couple was walking down the street, smiling happily and looked like nothing could bother them.

But, it wasn't the couple that worried the oldest detective. It was what they represented in his mind.

Parents. Family. The people that the task force would be in charge of informing about Matsuda's kidnapping.

The people who's hearts would break at the news.

_Aizawa:_

"Must...keep...eyes...open...must stay...a...wake..." Light mumbled into his chest as he started rocking back and forth in a desperate effort to keep himself conscious. L was taking a great delight in ignoring the seventeen year old and sipping at his coffee. Misa mumbled in her sleep, and shifted a bit on the couch.

Aizawa had finally admitted defeat with the guilt trip and was wallowing even farther as time passed and all he could do was sit still and behave like a good underling. He wondered if this was how Matsuda felt, this intense need to do something. So far, Aizawa had managed to apparently screw up a total of twelve cups of coffee ("It's to bland. You didn't add any cream. You added to much cream. You didn't get the right cup. You got the creams mixed up. You didn't bring a spoon. You brought too much. I need more. Why did you bring decaf?") for L, and most likely Light too, judging from the first cup was still sitting next to him, practically full. He'd gotten Misa the phone, and listened while she told someone to cancel the photo shot. He'd wanted to die when she started to tear up as she mumbled, "Yeah...I'll say Hi to Matsu for you..." and hung up.

Misa was actually curled up on the couch opposite, her eyes still red and blotchy from crying, mumbling Matsuda's name in her sleep. Aizawa had made a brave attempt to carry her to her room the moment she'd fallen asleep, but he was still harboring the fear after she'd slapped him (good) when he'd gone to pick her up.

The red mark slowly developing into a bruise on his left cheek wasn't helping that fear go away.

_Whack!_

"Oww..."Light mumbled, as his cradled his now bruised forehead in his hands. The poor kid had lost his battle with his body, and had 'fallen' asleep for a moment...

Before he was woken by the sharp corner of his keyboard.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" L asked, never looking up from the computer as it flashed window after window after window of traffic camera footage. Aizawa had tried to help, but had to admit L did a lot better on his own.

"Yea-" Light began, but was cut off as the phone started to ring.

Aizawa and Light looked at the phone with wide eyes, hope flashing like a lighthouse in said eyes. L looked at them both and shook his head before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

Aizawa heard someone answer and say something. L listened patiently, then replied with a "Yes, that is fine." before hanging up. The detective sighed, then got up and began to make his way to the elevators, dragging a very tired Light behind him.

"Watari?" L called to the air.

The speaker crackled to life. "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Will you watch the camera's tonight?"

"Of course." The speaker replied.

"Thank you."

"Wait. Ryuzaki, what's going on?" Aizawa asked, getting up from his seat, expecting to have to take over the monitors.

"Mr. Yagami and Mogi-san are coming back to turn in for the night, and I am taking Light-kun up to get some sleep. I recommend you do the same." L pressed the button, and waited calmly for the elevator to come down.

"B-but, Matsu-"

"Is not going anywhere. Goodnight, San-san." L replied, as the elevator door opened. He stepped in, a barely conscious Light following him.

"Goodnight." Light mumbled as the elevator doors closed, and left Aizawa standing in the middle of the main office like a fool.

The officer with the terrible hairstyle stared at the metal doors in horror. What was L thinking?! Every rookie knew that the most valuable information came in the first seventy-two hours! Hell, Aizawa would bet his car that even Misa knew that!

So, why was L turning in now??

Aizawa jumped in shock as the speaker crackled once again. "San-san, please go up to the room assigned to you. Please forgive me, but you are not looking well, and it would be in your best interest to get some sleep."

Aizawa found himself unable to move, his hands tightening into fists as he glared at the floor. He'd forgotten that Watari could see him.

"And, please try to understand, San-san. Ryuzaki knows what he is doing, and all we have to do is trust his judgments. Matsuda will be fine if you get a few hours of sleep, and he would feel bad knowing he worried you so much. So, why don't you wake Miss. Amane and go get some sleep. Everything will work out."

Aizawa cursed under his breath. Great. Not only could the old man see him, he now had the ability to read his mind as well.

_Matsuda:_

Matsuda had come to the decision that this was no longer a cheesy movie. It was more like a trip to the doctors for a shot. They pretended to prep you, they told you loosely what was going to happen, and they _acted_ like professionals.

They also told you it wouldn't hurt, the lying bastards.

Matsuda grumbled angrily in his head as he stumbled along blindly. Sure, the kid was nice enough to take off the ropes around his ankles so he could move his feet, but no, Matsuda wasn't allowed to see where he could put them.

Obviously, Matsuda was very grumpy and bruised.

"H-hurry up!" The kid's voice sounded somewhere near him, whiny and annoying in the harsh silence of the night. At least, Matsuda assumed it was still night. For all he knew, it was the middle of the afternoon on a nice cool April day, three years from the last time he'd been knocked out. Hell, for all he could see right now, he could be wearing a flowery pink dress and might very well be a women.

Wait...nope, the way that bit of fabric was rubbing _that_, he was still in his work clothes...and a male.

_Bam!_

Matsuda jumped in shock, nearly knocking himself over, as the gunshot rang out. His feet automatically repositioned in a black belt worthy pose, his body ready to run instinctively.

"Wow...you are jumpy!" The kid's voice sounded out again, sounding pleasantly surprised. Matsuda felt his anger grow at the sound of that youthful and cheerful voice. Matsuda liked kids, he just couldn't hate someone that small, and he couldn't hate this one either...

But he could feel the immense urge to send him to preschool...one with mean, sharp-nailed teachers...who happened to work with 9mm...

Matsuda played with these mental images in his mind, but continued to shuffle along awkwardly. He would start out okay, rubbing the soles of his shoes along the rocky path he was apparently on and getting used to the area. Then, he'd accidentally lift his feet subconsciously, bump into one of the larger rocks, effectively stubbing his toes while cussing himself out in his head, and end up yelling into his gag for a moment. Finally, the brat would yell at him to knock it off if he didn't want a bullet in the middle of his head.

Matsuda assumed they were about to get to the eight minute mark of this pointless attempt at something that could be vaguely be termed as walking. Something had to give or Matsuda was going to fall off a cliff or something. Deciding to take a risk, Matsu stopped walking, hoping the kid could understand he needed to talk and have this issue resolved.

And, you know, hopefully this little hint wouldn't end up with him bleeding profusely from the forehead as his lifeless body floated to the bottom of a lake.

"Hey...what are you doing?! Come on! Move it!!" The kid sounded nervous, like he was expecting Matsuda to do something weird. Matsuda wanted to tell him something along the lines of '_Just watch. I'll pull an assortment of torture devices from my buttocks then proceed to use my godly powers to show you how this could have all been avoided if you had better parents, then, I shall smite you where you stand then eat a few cookies before going on my merry way!_' But, of course, this was not true.

One couldn't blame the parents.

"What are you doing? I...I told you to move!" The kids voice sounded closer, and Matsuda heard the sound of footprints on gravel. "It's not to far now! Come on!"

Matsuda shook his head, then proceeded to attempt to push the gag out. He knew full well it was tied around his head and this was pointless, but he still felt the need to try and get his message across. The feel of small fingers on his cheek made him jump and the fingers snapped away.

"I...I'll let you talk...is that w-what you want?" The kids voice was shaking now. Matsuda simply nodded, relief flooding through his system. The fingers came back, shaking as they tugged gently at the gag to remove it from Matsuda's mouth and let it hang around his neck.

"T-thanks..." Matsuda mumbled. The gag had been digging into his cheeks, and it was a little painful to talk at this point.

"N-now...what do you want?!" The kid was terrified, a child would easily be able to hear it in his voice. Matsuda felt a little bad for scaring him...then remember the predicament.

"It's hard to walk when you can't see...would you mind removing the blindfold?" Matsuda asked, hoping against hope something would happen.

"..well...." The kid sounded thoughtful! Good! That was good! "I...I guess...Ja- I mean, Pride never said anything about it... So...sure...yeah, I guess I could."

The fingers wear at the sides of his head now, and quickly tugged off the blindfold.

Matsuda blinked a couple of times to get used to being able to see again, trying to not look like a blinded bat... but it probably wasn't working. Upon being able to see through the tears from the small amount of light coming from the full moon, Matsuda took in his surroundings with wide eyed wonder.

Where the hell was he?!

Cars. That was the first thing he noticed. Lots and lots of cars. Trucks and vans too. Even a few motorbikes where shoved into the sea of vehicles. The young Task force member found himself practically drowning in metal and the sheer brightness of the lampposts that were set up like buoys in this mess.

There was only one thing that ruined what any vehicle junkie would describe as heaven, and it was that every single vehicle (other then a car farther back that seemed to be the one he had arrived in) was so old rust was pouring off them in heaps.

"This is an old dump, in case you're wondering." The kid stated, studying his gun (a 9mm, Matsuda noted.) and looking a little calmer. Joy, the brat was back!

"Oh." Was all Matsuda replied with. It looks like what it was then.

The kid glanced around, then checked his watch. "Well, guess we better go...Come on, dog!"

Matsuda looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow. It took the little rat a few moments to notice the lack of a "dog" behind him. Turning around, the boy visibly paled at the expression on Matsuda's face.

"W-what?!" The kid stammered, stepping back hurriedly.

The kid was looking at him with a look of absolute terror. Matsuda took the moment to get a good look at him. He was skinny to a point that was worrying, his clothes looking like they were eating the little guy. Big, chocolate brown eyes were set in the round face, cheeks still a little chubby from childhood, even though he looked to be about sixteen. An army of freckles marched across the bridge of his nose, standing out like zits on a cheerleader because of the pale (paler now, because of fear) skin. Matsuda assumed then that the mop of spiky (yet very soft looking...) bright red hair set on the boy's head was natural. There was a slang term for these kinds, wasn't there? Hinber?...Genber?...oh yeah!

Ginger!

"I-I said hurry up!" The kid snapped, raising the gun with big eyes. Matsuda felt sorry for the kid. He knew from experience how hard it was to shoot someone while looking them in the eye, but right now, looking this kid in the eye would be a good move to stay alive. Matsuda turned around fully and followed the boy through the cars. Looking up, Matsuda was again in for a surprise.

"A warehouse?" Matsuda questioned, looking at the large building in shock. How had he missed that?...oh, right! He'd been looking the other way...but still...it was big...and looked like some sort of death camp.

Which it could be. Did Japan have concentration camps? Matsuda never was good at history.

The kid looked _paler_, if that were possible. His hands shook, the gun quivering by his thigh. "C-can we go?"

Matsuda looked at the kid. He didn't look fast. Matsuda bet he could run now, and make it behind that possibly once yellow van, before the bullet could make contact to skull. It depended on a number of factors. How fast Matsuda's legs were, how quick the kids reflexes were...

If the bullet could travel through the hunk of rust that he planned to hide behind...

_BEEEEEPPPPP!!!_

Matsuda nearly screamed as the loud horn blasted through the silence. The kid did, his voice coming out a lot squeakier then a _boy's_ should. Matsuda looked up at the building, and going a little pale himself at what he saw.

Another young man was leaning out one of the second floor windows, grinning down at the two. He had dark hair, blue eyes that were so pale Matsuda could easily tell from the distance, and more muscle then Matsu assumed anyone needed. A foghorn was in his hand and what appeared to be a bloody cloth in the other. Add the skintight muscle shirt and the guy cast a pretty imposing silhouette.

But that wasn't the only reason Matsuda paled. The dried blood splattered around the guys nose informed him of just who he was looking at.

Oh joy, "Anger".

'_Great..._' Matsuda thought. '_I'm in for it now..._'

"Pipsqueak!" Anger called to the trembling boy next to Matsuda. "You actually going to bring the government dog in with you, or do you both want to sleep in the cages with the real puppies?"

The boy's gasp was drowned by the blast from the foghorn, as Anger obviously laughed manically. Matsuda's body instinctively shied away from the loud noise that rang in his ears, but mentally he was standing strong. He'd faced worse then this before.

He could not remember any details, but he was pretty sure that he'd been through worse...

The kid was shaking like a maple leaf in a Canadian fall, his pale lips moving but no sounds coming forth. Matsuda took one look at how scared he was, and walked towards the building.

There were three reasons he did. One, he couldn't make it very far like this, not knowing where he was going. Two, the kids reaction obviously stated if anything happened, the little punk would be blamed and possibly harmed, so no sense in both of them getting caught. and the last fact was that Matsuda really didn't have any other choice and his feet hurt.

As if Matsuda's consent to this was a shield for the boy, he suddenly snapped out of his little fear shock and stumbled to catch up to Matsuda. Anger was still blowing the horn and laughing like some manic, but some how, the boy at Matsuda's left was different. Most likely do to the fact that he understood that Matsuda had walked on because somewhere deep, deep, deep down he didn't want the brat harmed.

But, then again, that feeling was buried pretty deep.

.:TimeSkippityThinger:.

Matsuda glared openly at the person strapping his wrists into the cuffs above his head, and it was seriously messing with his head to feel like he was glaring at himself.

Fuck the mirror mask things!!

In the last half an hour(or so he assumed), Matsuda had lost all sense of direction. He'd been blindfolded again for awhile after entering the building, left sitting in a corner until the doors he'd come through banged open and the last voice he wanted to hear filled the room with some much to long speech about "having the easiest time getting away from the coppers" and then how "Utterly clichÈ this hideout" was.

Yeah, Pride was back!

Matsuda felt like jumping off a balcony in joy.

Then he'd been hauled into every single room(possibly to run his already lost sense of direction) and then finally dumped here. He'd given a pitiful attempt at fighting off the hands that had chained his feet together, gotten a few whacks to the head but a very rough hand (thanks, Anger) and had finally had his blindfold removed to face the seen before him.

Five people dressed from head to toe in black wearing masks.

And not the cool, superhero masks from the good old Marvel comics. No, these were like if those masks had gotten really drunk, and stumbling into a fashion designers studio. Only, the designer was high and owned to many mirrors, and decided in drug induced goodness that the mask should be covered in little square mirrors to prevent any really identification or eye contact other then the many pairs of your own staring back at you. Still, they would be cool in another place, at another time. Right now, they were just plain creepy.

Matsuda's thought process was cut off as the cuff around his wrist pinched to tight and caused him to gasp in a mixture of shock and pain. The person chaining him up giggled insanely, signaling that in was Pride. The crazy laugh on the other side stated Anger.

Any other place, Matsu would have gone as far as to say they were bonding.

"To tight, Matsuda?" Pride giggled.

"Nope." Matsuda replied cheekily.

One of the other members in the room, and women from the way her outfit curved and her voice, flicked the cell phone she'd been talking into shut. "Pride, that was Greed. Him and Sloth are about an hour away. No sign of any followers."

Pride nodded, stepping away from the now thoroughly bound Matsuda. "Good, good. This is going better then expected! Still, one mustn't get to cocky! The office room holds the board for watch times, and other duties. I recommend checking it out before you go to sleep and set your watches." Pride tugged at the hood covering his blond hair. "Now, last chance to say anything, any comments so far troops?"

As the room fell silent, Matsuda felt the urge to fill it. "Who are you people?"

Every masked face turned to him, then each looked at the others. Anger was the one to answer.

Resting an arm on the young man's head, Anger pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "Really, as far as your concerned, dog," He stated calmly, lighting the cancer stick and taking a puff. "We're your worst nightmares."

"Anger, take that to another room!" The girl fumed, the quickly marched out as Anger blow a smoke ring her way. The other two, the kid and the guy Matsuda figured to be the first driver he'd met before the flashlight incidents from the wider physic, followed her out the door.

"Well, I guess I should get some sleep. "Anger yawned, stretching and marching past Matsuda. "I got second shift last time I checked."

Pride nodded. "Yes. I'll come with you." He looked back at the still chained Matsuda, and shrugged. "I don't imagine he's going anywhere tonight. Got another cigarette?"

"Yeah, Here." Anger dug in his pocket to pull out the pack as the two of them walked to the door. As they left, Pride turned around in the doorway and smirked at the completely lost Matsuda.

"I recommend you get some sleep, Matsuda-kun." He stated. "I assure you, you will need it tomorrow."

And with that, the last hope Matsuda had for getting some answers left, and Matsuda was left in the dark.

Literally and otherwise.

_A/n_: Finally! I beg of you, don't hurt me! Every time I wrote this, it didn't want to work out, and I don't like this chapter entirely either. Something just doesn't feel right...Anyway, we have two things to celebrate! Matsuda's awake for a chapter change again and we have not come to any violence yet!! Hurray!! If you aren't at least clapping, you either want to see Matsuda hurt, or you need to know I am nearly 87% sure that he's gonna get it next chapter.

Okay, I feel like starting a little contest! I'll be leaving little things from music videos in my fics (as I am inspired by songs and videos), and a point to every reviewer who can find the video it comes from! But, to keep from anyone stealing another's answer, PM me for these ones.

1) Where are the masks in this chapter from?

Review if you wish,

-M-


	5. Empty Promises and a whole lot of boredo

_Empty promises and a whole lot of boredom_

**Disclaimer:** You know; I feel bad. I really do. But honestly, I can't keep a straight face trying to say I'm sorry. I just giggle 'cause it's been far to long now. I have a sick sense of humor.

Also, Matsuda is still 'safe' in this chapter, but next chapter, no more messing around. My fun starts next chapter. :3

_Light Yagami_

_tick...tick...tick..._

Light stared at his watch with half open eyes, transfixed by the quick and precise movements of the hands. He yawned as the minute hand hit the eight. L was reading a book while munching on some form of cookie, as was the usual occurrence every night that L did not succumb to the need of rest, and Light was slowly starting to feel the urge to kick the other man onto the floor.

"Ryuzaki-san," Light finally muttered rubbing a hand over his face. "Would you mind not eating in bed? I'm having trouble sleeping."

L paused mid-munch on the helpless cookie victim. "What?" He looked a little shocked, staring at the boy next to him.

Light sighed. "Please, stop eating until I can fall asleep?"

L set down the rest of his cookie on the bedside table. "Light-kun...it's not the noise that's bothering you."

"Pardon?"

"It's not the noise." L repeated. "In the past month we have been under these situations, you have never once complained about my eating habits, whether in the bed or otherwise. Something else is bothering you."

Light stared at L, and tried not to mention how wrong that last sentence was. "Ryuzaki, I don't understand what you're trying to say?"

"You're worried about Matsuda, Light-Kun," L remarked in the usual monotone. "If it comforts you, I'm sure he is getting nothing but a inexperienced torturing, maybe a few burns and a broken arm."

Light stared at L in horror. "That's not at all comforting! I'm worried about him!"

"Yes, I know, but," L smugly picked up the forgotten cookie and looked it over carefully. "You admit that you are worried about Matsuda-san."

Light was screaming in his head. "Yes! Of course I am! Matsuda is a member of this team, just like you or I! He deserves that we work to our full potential to help him, because even you know he would do the same for us!"

L sighed, looking at the clock with a weary eye. "Light-kun, I assure you that Watari is still working and as soon as the rest of the team possibly can, they will too. You should try and get some sleep. There is only so much we can do at this stage in time."

"And we should be using it to prepare for the next!" Light argued, sitting up to glare at Ryuzaki more comfortably. "Matsuda-"

"-Is going to blame himself if you end up in the hospital from lack of sleep." L sighed, roughly shoving the annoying brat back onto the bed. "Go to sleep, or I'll be forced to tell you're father."

Light was outraged by that. "I'm not a child, Ryuzaki! Don't treat me like one!"

"I treat you as a child because I see you as one," L replied, nibbling on the cookie once more as he picked up his book. "Now, I request you sleep at least a little bit. You seem to decline sitting like I do will help increase your brain power, so you will obviously need more sleep to be of any use in this force."

Light stared...then glared...then picked his mouth off the floor, huffed as a response, and burrowed under the blanket as he turned his back on the irritating detective.

'_Stupid Ryuzaki! He thinks he knows everything, but he still needs our help to catch Kira! Why won't he just admit it? He's human, just like the rest of us!_' Light thought as he struggled under the warm duvet and felt his already heavy eyes start to droop. '_...He is, isn't he? Ryuzaki...what is he? He feels emotion; he has to, right? He suffers from the same weaknesses. He gets tired, and he sleeps. He gets hunger (which, he does a lot) and he eats._'

Light yawned and let his eyes fall.

'_Whatever...I'm to tired for this right now...I'll think about it tomorrow..._'

An image flashed across the last bits of consciousness he had. A youthful face filled by a cheerful grin.

'_Stay safe...Matsuda..._'

L licked the crumbs of his fingers as he felt the young man fall asleep. The detective looked over at the finally calm face of Light.

He then grabbed the cell phone off the bedside table and hit the only speed dial on it. The other line hadn't even ringed once when Watari picked up.

"Could you bring me my laptop now, Watari-san?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki." Watari replied. "Aziawa is outside the door now."

_Aziawa:_

_'Stupid old geezer...Tells me to wake up Misa, nearly gets me killed by her too, then orders me to take L his laptop! What am I to them, a pack mule?!_' Aziawa thought angrily, then frowned as he ignored the voice in the back of his head going '_Yes...you are_.'

Even his subconscious was against him...great....

Aziawa knocked on the door to L and Light's room (that didn't sound that disturbing, did it?...yes...it did) and gently opened it. "L, Watari told me to bring you this..."

"Thank you, Aziawa-san." L whispered, motioning to the sleeping young man next to him. "Please, try not to wake him, he needs the sleep."

"Yeah. I understand." Aziawa mumbled, feeling the stupid lack of sleep he'd been having finally starting to hit. Not that it mattered, though, because as soon as L was satisfied with the computer Aziawa would be back to watching the tapes. He'd already watched the video of the ambush on Matsuda several times, and now that he had the van in his mind, Aziawa had moved on to the past weeks of the camera set up to point out at the street. So far he had yet to see the van, but he had spotted several suspicious looking people and vehicles. There was this one creepy looking old woman who passed by the building a lot.

"Aziawa-san?" Aziawa was broken from his mental back track of suspicious-old-lady-with-a-handbag, and looked at L innocently.

"Yes?" He replied, hoping he hadn't missed something important.

L looked him over quickly then turned back to the laptop. "You should get some sleep. Watari and I have our eyes on everything, and we'll contact you should something happen."

Aziawa wanted to scream. He was too damn worried to sleep! All of the team was (well, maybe not L, but that was another matter), and even Mogi reported that he'd found Mr. Yagami avoiding sleep to hunt down Matsuda's close friends and family for possible information.

Aziawa did the only thing he felt he could with an anti-social genius telling him to go to bed like a good little boy.

He stuck up his middle finger at the camera in the corner of the hallway, and made his way towards the elevators to join his team on their hunt for the missing member.

.:SkippityDoDaSkippityDee:.

_Matsuda:_

He had to admit; bondage wasn't as fun as his friends in collage had made it out to be.

"Ow..." Matsuda groaned as his shoulders gave a violent throb of pain. Blind to the world, and beginning to feel the serious pain of a full bladder, Matsuda had already gone through two night guards (Anger had actually gone to sleep in the first five minutes, and the others had been to busy fiddling away on the laptop in the corner to even notice him) and had lost count of how many times he'd found himself singing that annoying jiggle from some new clothing commercial Misa was in. He could feel the need to sleep eating away at his mind, but the pain in his body was too much to ignore.

Although he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Give it another hour, and he might just be numb enough to get some rest.

Matsuda gave a little sigh, looking around the room another time, ignoring the insistent tapping of a keyboard from the other room. Another stab of pain, and he was looking at his shoes trying to think of something helpful.

'If only I had kept those stupid bobby pins in my hair.' Matsuda thought with a shake of his head. 'I couldn't pick the lock, but I could fling them at those kids when they come back. Or if I'd kept my gun. Or if I'd grown wings and developed magic powers. God, I'm so useless.'

A loud rumble of laughter from the other room told him that his new guard was the (for lack of a better word... and the lack of manners while being chained up) fat kid that had taken over. Matsuda felt rather offended that they had such little care for him that they didn't even come into the room to check on him. If he'd had the talent, he could very well have escaped, hailed a taxi, gone back home, and had the entire task force on their behinds before they even realized he had stopped singing.

Then again, he needed lock-picking skills for that.

'I should really thank my cousin for the gymnastics lessons, they really did come in handy.' Matsuda was getting mildly miffed.

"Oh, man! No way!"

Make that pissed to the point of considering gnawing off his own arms.

Matsuda sighed as the boy in the other room continued to laugh at something, while his arm suddenly decided to numb itself a little more, giving his elbows the pins and needles feeling.

The young officer looked around again, wishing for a window or at least a clock, so he could at least count down his misery.

_Sochiro:_

'Misa Amane's New Manager!'

'Amane's new boyfriend?'

_thunk_

"Mogi! Are you okay?"

turned to look at his younger teammate, currently looking dead on his feet as he attempted to pick up the box of files he'd dropped. The poor man couldn't seem to get his fingers to work as he scrambled to pick up the papers that had scattered around. Sochiro watched for a moment as Mogi looked ready to cry, his hands shaking and his breath coming in pained gasps as he struggled.

"Mogi..." Aziawa sounded shocked as he got out of his chair, walking towards the man on the floor.

"Don't touch me!" Mogi suddenly shouted. "I'm fine! Just... just give me a second."

Sochiro got up carefully, ignoring the nervous look from Aziawa and bent down next to his subordinate, a hand on his back.

"Mogi, go up and get some sleep. Aziawa and I will take over here for now. I need someone to be able to see straight if something comes up." He whispered soothingly, watching as Mogi looked ready to collapse.

Mogi looked him in the eyes, his big face looking more like Light's had when he'd lost his favorite toy as a child. "But, Matsu-"

The Chief shook his head slowly. "I need you at your best," He replied. "And so does Matsuda. Go get some sleep."

Wide brown eyes turned to look at his hands, before Mogi gave a shuddering sigh and set down the small stack of papers, that he'd managed to gather, on the floor.

"Yeah, I will." He turned back to his chief, a tiny smile on his face. "Thank you, Yagami-san."

Sochiro nodded, and helped the man up and watched him walk up the stairs to head to bed. Turning around he faced a new problem. Aziawa was staring at the monitor of his laptop, watching the video taken only a couple hours ago for nearly the hundredth time.

Sitting down again quietly, Sochiro gently took the coffee cup away from Aziawa and set it off to the side.

"Aziawa, I-"

"Don't try it. I'm not going." Aziawa cut in his voice firm. "I need to do this. I was there. I failed."

looked at the younger man, watching the emotionless face, and turned back to his computer.

"What are you talking about? I was simply about to tell you I was going up to bed." Clicking the power save mode on the desktop, Sochiro closed the computer and set it up where he always did before getting to his feet.

"Because, personally, I'm far to old to pull nights like this every evening." Sochiro yawned, then patted Aziawa on his shoulder before walking over to the stairs.

Pausing though, he turned around to look at the back of Aziawa's head. The tiny thunk of the recording of the flashlight hitting his youngest members head made him cringe, but still he called out to his remaining team.

"Also, if I ever hear you blame yourself again, I'll lock you up until we find Matsuda, and trust me, sitting in the cells moping will not help us find him."

.:.

_"Touta! Look what Shin got!"_

_The little boy looked around, and smiled at his mother coming towards him pushing his younger brother's wheelchair. The baby of the family, Hako, was running alongside, jumping up excitedly and pointing at the new cast her brother had gotten._

_Touta hopped off the bench he and his father had been sitting on, forgetting the small bag of snacks he had gotten at the convenience store earlier. "How did it go?"_

_"It's fine, Touta, dear." His mother said, patting him on the head as Shin smiled and grabbed his hand._

_"They told me I was really brave Touta!" He exclaimed. "I didn't even cry when they used the needle this time!"_

_"He was very brave," Hako shared with a big smile. "And look! We're allowed to sign his cast! I did already, see?"_

_Touta looked down at the plaster wrapped around his little brothers tiny little leg, and barely noticed the scribbles that they had already put on it through his tears. "Th-that's cool, Hako."_

_"Touta?" His father bent down, a big comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "What's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing." The boy replied, giving a loud sniff and holding his head with pride, trying to distract from the tears running down his face._

_"Brother!"_

_"Touta!"_

_"Don't cry!"_

_Immediately, the boy was wrapped in hugs, buried beneath love and family, as he finally started to wail._

_"I'm so sorry, Shin!" He sobbed. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I swear!"_

_The little brother looked ready to cry now, his big eyes filling with tears too. " 'snot your fault, Touta... I was being stupid."_

_With a girly cry, the older brother launched through his family, to hug the boy in the chair as they both started to bawl._

_"I won't hurt you again, Shin." Touta whispered, clutching his little brother close. "I swear; I will never let anything happen to you."_

_Shin giggled through his sobs. "Then I'd never get to do anything, silly. You have to let me go someday."_

"...someday..." Matsuda mumbled; eyes opening as he woke from his unpleasant dream. He frowned into the dark, blinking sleep from his eyes. "...not yet..." he responded halfheartedly to himself, moving his arms to feel that terrible pain shoot through him again.

It had been years since he'd had those memories pop up. Matsuda frowned, noting his still full bladder, and wondered if it would be worth it to just pee. He'd feel disgusting for the rest of his time here, but it'd be funny watching the reactions of his kidnappers.

Well, not really, thanks to the masks of delusion, and was kidnapper the best term? He was far from a kid, so maybe just nappers would do...

_Slam_

"Good Morning, Officer!"

Oh, joy. Pride was in the room.

"Did you have a good nap? Hope your dreams were pleasant." Pride smiled, bending down to pinch Matsuda's cheek. "Because our show is about to begin, and you have front row tickets!"

Matsuda drowned the crazy boy out, watching the others out of the corner of his eyes. Two were wheeling in what appeared to be a mental hospital bed, leather straps dragging on the floor. Another was working away at a laptop, punching in layer upon layer of codes. The last three appeared to be setting up a camera.

Pride seemed to see the confusion on Matsuda's face as a large predatory grin appeared on his own face. Gripping his captive's chin, Pride gave a little laugh, tugging down his mask with one hand.

"Get ready, Matsuda." He whispered. "The shows about to start, and you're a guest of honor."

Matsuda frowned, feeling his heart pound violently against his ribcage as he stared into the many reflections of his own terrified eyes with two ice cold blue ones in the middle.

Note: Okay, so it's finally getting underway~!

Yeah, last questions answer for the masks was Lady Gaga's video, Poker face. She's wearing it when she steps out of the pool.

New question: What are all the kidnappers code names, and how many of them are there? (Note, Tazzy and Marie are out, 'cause I told them back when I went to that school)

Anyway, sorry for the late update, love you all; next chapter should go a lot smoother (not a good thing...not at all)

**(Beta Note: Plus I know cause I beta for you sweetie ^.^ please do not forget to mention that when you post this. I love the chapter, it's very awesome and I'm glad to see so many different perspectives. I cringe and whimper at what you have planned for our poor abused Matsu in the coming chapters and I look forward to beta'ing for you again. **_**MarieChan**_**)**


End file.
